Total Drama Mount Everest: Life or Death?
by Coco793
Summary: Another bonus round for our lovely contestants! But will they actually live throught it? Duncney and Gwent, some other couples too. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my idea for a Total Drama fan fiction; mostly everyone from the show is in it, not the new cast though. The fanfic will mostly be focused on Duncan and Courtney, and Gwen and Trent.  
>The fanfic is being placed after TDWT, where a bonus round is being ensued. The challenge is big, deadly, and also worth the read!<br>Note: When contestants are in the confession booths there will be a ~ffffffffffffttttttt~ which will symbolize when the contestants are being filmed and when they are done.

"Here I am, Chris Mclean, riding on this helicopter about to tell you what daring and deadly challenge awaits our fellow contestants! We are here about to embark on this wonderful journey of climbing the impossible, freezing, and treacherous Mount Everest!"

*Helicoptor flies near to the mountain*

*Theme song and credits come on and end*

~Setting is at the base of Mount Everest, where all the contestants are waiting to hear the challenge~

"Welcome guys and thank you for coming and participating in this bonus round, we appreciate you guys coming and helping the reviews for the show!" Chris yells enthusiastically.  
>"We didn't really have much of a choice." Gwen replies annoyed that she has to be here when she rather be home in a nice, warm house, sitting and watching horror movies with Duncan.<br>"Shush! We don't want the viewers to know that!" Chris whispers warning them.  
>"Okay, so can we know what the challenge is Chris because some of us want to go home and get back to our lives." Duncan says while winking at Gwen when he says 'our lives."<br>"Okay, jeez you guys are so impatient! Alright, Chef and I came up with this challenge all on our own and you guys should be very proud!"  
>"Oh no!" and sarcastic "Greats" are heard throughout the crowd of teenagers.<br>"Hey! Don't criticize our impending efforts! You haven't even heard what the reward is!" Chris yells.  
>Everyone then becomes quiet and ready to hear the prize.<br>"The prize is a total of 10 million dollars…and a cruise to the Bahamas with your winning partner!" Chris shouts.  
>At first everyone is cheering and then immediately pause taking in the second part of the prize.<br>"Chris what is with the partner part? Do you honestly think we can trust each other after all we have been through, knowing that no one cares about anyone else but their selves?" Leshawna points out furiously.  
>"That's not even the best part! You and your designated partner will be sent climbing to the top of Mt. Everest with only a backpack of supplies and each other!" Chris shouts eagerly.<br>"WHAT? That's impossible!" Owen screams.  
>"Not for me man, I can take this little 'hill' here, no problem." Tyler says while walking casually to the mountain.<br>"I believe in you Tyson!" Lindsey cheers.  
>"Okay everyone shut up and listen to the list of partners!" Chris says impatiently.<br>"Now you will each go with your designated partners and cannot switch or complain about who you get, we partnered up you guys this way for fun." Chris brings out a clipboard from his pocket and begins to read off the names.  
>"Okay, we got Leshawna and Harold.<br>"Nah uh, as much as I care about little stringbean here I cannot be with him!" Leshawna says.  
>"Leshawna, I am perfectly capable of taking on this mountain, I watched many movies and documentaries on how to survive such impossible conditions." Harold explains.<br>"Oh great!" Leshawna and Harold walk over to their spot near the mountain.  
>"Back to what I was saying, next is Cody and Sierra and then-"<br>"EEEEEEEeeeeeeee! O my gosh Cody I can't believe this! We are going TOGETHER! We are so going to win!" Sierra screams while hugging Cody.  
>~~<br>"As much as I like Sierra this is not going to turn out well, I mean she is nice and all, but not entirely together in the head, kind of like Izzy, except maybe worse." Cody cringes.  
>~~<br>"Okay…..next is Tyso- I mean T yler and Lindsey. Then we have DJ and Beth. Then we have our inseparable couple…" Chris gags. "Sorry, um, we have Bridgette and Geoff."  
>"O snookie poo we are going to climb the beautiful and famous mountain, Mt. Everest together! How romantic!" Bridgette squeal's while holding Geoff's hand.<br>"Alright this will be awesome!" Geoff says while pumping his fist in the air.  
>"Ooookkaay, next is Katie and Sadie, DON'T SCREAM!" Chris yells before the girls have a chance to, so instead they giggle and are dancing.<br>"Alright…now we have our most random partners, courtesy of Chef, Ezekiel and Eva, and Noah and Justin!" Chris says while smiling.  
>"WHATTTT! I CANNOT BE WITH THAT DUMB , POSSIBLE RABID GUY OVER THERE!" Eva shouts.<br>"Well Eva, we had Ezekiel checked out and they were able to remove the infection and disease, so he was cleared to participate. They were able to remove most of it…" Chris whispers in the end.  
>"What Chris? Eva demands.<br>"O nothing… anywho…"  
>"I am not being with that self-conceited, narcissist, who doesn't know how to spell the word TEAMWORK!" Noah interrupts.<br>"Yes I can, its t-e-e-m-w-e-r-k!" Justin boasts.  
>"….like I said, were doomed." Noah says while walking to his spot.<br>Chris rolls his eyes and continues. "Next is Izzy and Owen!"  
>"Ahem! I am no longer this so called Izzy, I am now Izarus the Great! I will be facing a mountain that deserves great respect and I am going to take it down!" Izarus addresses.<br>"Um Izzy, I mean Izarus…the only way you can take it down literally is by blowing it up. Not climbing it, but at least we know you can't do that." Owen says relieved.  
>"Right Owen, right." Izarus says with a sinister look on her face.<br>"Hey Chris! How come there are only five of us left?" Heather points out.  
>"Good analysis Heather, that's because we have one more person coming…Alejandro!"<br>Alejandro then comes to the group and is back to his normal self, except with a scar across his cheek.  
>Heather blushed but just rolls her eyes when her walks over to her. "Alejandro and Heather will then be partners for this challenge!"<br>They then walk to their spot with the others.  
>"The last four…can you guys guess who goes with whom?" Chris mocks.<br>Duncan, Gwen, Trent, and Courtney look at each other and then figure out the most torturous way Chef and Chris would do.  
>"CHRIS, I AM NOT GOING TO BE WITH THAT NEANDERTHAL AND WOMANIZER NAMED DUNCAN!" Courtney screams.<br>"And I am not going to be with that-"Duncan says.  
>"Don't say it Duncan!"<br>"That!"  
>"DON'T!"<br>"THAT!" Duncan yells just to annoy Courtney.  
>"I will kill you Duncan!" Courtney threatens.<br>"THAT BEE-OTCH!" Duncan says with a smile on his face.  
>"AAAAAHHHH!" Courtney lunges at Duncan but, is stopped by Bridgette and LeShawna.<br>"Yup, you guys guessed it, Duncan and Courtney and Trent and Gwen!" Chris smiles.  
>Trent blushes slightly and looks at Gwen but looks away when she looks at him annoyed and with her arms crossed.<br>'I can't believe…actually I can….Chris would do this!' Gwen thinks to herself.  
>~ffffffffffffffffffttttttttttt~<br>"I mean Trent is a good guy, a little OCD…okay A LOT! But that's not the problem, Duncan is with Courtney! Either Courtney is going to kill him or…." Gwen then looks away from the camera with a hurt look on her face.  
>~fffffffffffttttttttttttttt~<br>"Okay so you guys are going to be tied together by a rope like climbers do! Then we will be giving you you guys your backpacks with supplies." Chef is giving each group their backpacks while everyone is tying themselves together.  
>"The backpacks contain two bottles of water, four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, made by Chef. A blanket and a small first aid kit. You also will be carrying a walkie talkie that connects you guys to us; we will be making announcements as you guys travel!" Chris explains.<br>"Whoever can make it to the top first with both partners present win the prize of 10 million dollars!"  
>Everyone is at the starting line tied together waiting for the horn.<br>"GET READY….GET SET…DON'T GO!..." Chris jokes.  
>"Come on Chris!" Everyone yells back.<br>"GOOOOO!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"GOOOOO!"  
>All the contestants begin running to the base of the mountain and start planning on who will lead and who will follow.<br>"Owen, I will be the leader, since I, Izarus, know this mountain by heart and can feel its soul!" Izzy proclaims as she grabs onto the mountain.  
>"Izarus, I really think we should take the path that's right over there…" Owen points.<br>"That's boring, Owen, we need to become one with the mountain and that is climbing it!"  
>~fffffffffffffftttttttttttt~<br>"I mean I am a little big-boned and I think taking the path will be easier for Izzy since she is leading, the mountain will be too hard for her, I can take it though, so I should be alright." Owen says proudly with his chest sticking out.  
>~fffffffffffffttttttttttt~<p>

Next to Izzy and Owen is Alejandro and Heather arguing who will lead.  
>"Come on senorita, you should let the gentleman lead the way, so I can take on anything that will encounter us and protect you!" Alejandro explains confidently.<br>"Wow, I can't believe your still obsessed with me, I mean I know Im hot, but I pushed you into a volacano!" Heather yells.  
>"Si, I know, but even though in the inside I am furious of your actions, we need to work together in order to win, and protecting you is imperative so that we can both make it to the top!"<br>"O so you think I can't do this by myself? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but we are not going to work together! Chris! Come over here!" Heather roars.  
>"What! It hasn't even been five minutes!" Chris complains.<br>"I am not working with Alejandro here; I want to do this by myself!" Heather declares folding her arms.  
>"Sure Heather you can do that, no problem!" Chris smiles.<br>"Thank you Chris! Well I might as well be on my way." Heather begins to walk to the path, but is restrained by the climber's belts.  
>"Chris can you please remove this!"<br>"I said you can do it by yourself, but I didn't say I would separate you and Alejandro from the ropes, well good luck!" Chris smirks and walks away.  
>"WHAT! Chris! Whatever, I can do this even if we are put together." Heather huffs.<br>She heads to the path and Alejandro follows, since there is no other way for him to go, since he is not climbing the mountain just yet.  
>Everyone else takes the path, except Izzy and Owen.<p>

As for Courtney and Duncan, they are walking the path behind Heather and Alejandro.  
>"Alright Princess, I'm leading and you're just going to have to deal with it." Duncan says as he trudges in front of Courtney.<br>"One, don't call me "Princess," that was cute when we were going out but now it's just annoying and childish. Two, I'm leading because I have better navigation with my PDA and I'm training to be a-"  
>"We know a CIT! Honestly I don't care what you think anymore and I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Duncan interrupts and snaps.<br>Courtney then grabs hold of the line and pulls it back making Duncan falling on his butt.  
>"Hey what the h-?"<br>Courtney folds her arms and walks next to Duncan, "O by the way, I don't follow anyone."  
>She smiles and Duncan gets up and catches up to her and trips her.<br>"Ooof! Duncan!" Courtney yells.  
>"Neither do I." Duncan smirks. "Princess." Duncan says to irritate Courtney.<p>

Gwen is right on Duncan and Courtney's heels watching them push, pull, and trip each other.  
>'Okay Gwen we will just stay with them til the end, to watch out for anything, and then run to the finish line.'<br>"Hey Gwen?" Trent finally speaks.  
>"Yeah?" Gwen asked frustrated while trying to spy on Duncan.<br>"Why are we not going past them, I mean everyone else is and soon we will be last."  
>Gwen looks around and sees that LeShawna and Harold are already past them and Bridgette and Geoff.<br>"Um well we could…" Gwen tries to think of a plan on how to keep up with Duncan, but also remain in first.  
>"You know the faster we get there, the sooner this will be over with and Courtney can't be with Duncan anymore." Trent suggested.<br>Gwen thinks about it and it would make more sense, the only problem is she won't be able to see them the whole time.  
>She looks around and sees Harold with a model helicopter, flying it around. 'Hmmm…'<br>~ffffffffffftttttttttttt~  
>Gwen smiles and grabs the camera from the confessional.<br>The screen goes black and white.  
>~ffffffffffftttttttttt~<br>"Hey where did you get that camera?" Trent asks.  
>"Uh, I bring one with me all the time, what are you talking about?" Gwen panics a little.<br>"I did date you at one point Gwen and never did you ever carry anything with you, except your diary."  
>"It's been a year though since we dated and I've changed." Gwen explains confidently.<br>"You've got that right." Trent mumbles to himself.  
>Gwen then eyes Harold and him fumbling with the helicopter.<br>"Phew, Harold I think we need to take a small break." LeShawna pants.  
>"Okay, but remember we need to get there quick before the blizzard hits later." Harold says while fixing the copters propeller.<br>"A blizzard, how do you know that?"  
>"Well on the documentaries, at night the temperature rapidly drops and since there is a lot of clouds in the sky today, there is an increased chance of precipitation, so that would ultimately result in snow." Harold explains.<br>"I guess that makes sense, but I just need to catch my breath, then we can go."  
>Harold and LeShawna sit down on a rock and take out a sandwich.<br>'Okay Gwen, just push the billy goat and run, then he will run right into Harold and I will snatch the helicopter.'  
>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Trent asks while kneeling behind Gwen.<br>"No, but it's worth a shot." Gwen prepares to kick the goat.  
>"You know, you could just trust Duncan won't pull anything on Courtney, instead of spying on them and risking the challenge." Trent suggests, but with a slight hint of jealousy.<br>"I trust Duncan with other girls, but him and Courtney did have something before, and it's not hard to bring that spark back. Besides you threw your challenges, so I could get farther in the game in Total Drama Action, so you shouldn't be talking." Gwen snaps back.  
>"I'm not crazy Gwen, isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do? Protect their girlfriends?" Trent responds defensibly.<br>"Yeah, but not in a game, I can take care of myself." Gwen reply's with a little hint of guilt.  
>"I never said you couldn't, but sometimes you need other peoples help." Trent says looking at Gwen.<br>Gwen looks back at him, but forces herself to ignore him.  
>"Then in this case, I will use the goats help!" Gwen lifts her leg and pushes the goat.<br>"BAAHHHHHHH!" The goat then runs straight to Harold and starts pushing his horns against Harold.  
>"OOOWWW WHAT THE HECK! WHAT DID I DO! GET AWAY YOU CRAZY GOAT!" Harold begins running around and dragging LeShawna with him.<br>"HAROLD STOP RUNNING, IM GETTING BURNS ON BOOTYLICOUS BOOTY AS WE SPEAK!" LeShawna shouts.  
>"OOOWWW!" Harold then looks down and sees he is going to the edge of the cliff.<br>"GOATIE STOPPPPPP I BEG YOU!" Harold shrieks.  
>The goat then gives him one more big charge and knocks them off the cliff.<br>"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold and LeShawna are screaming holding each other as they are falling.  
>"OOOFFF!" The backpacks then shoot out parachutes and inflate.<br>"What? Were saved!" Harold declares.  
>"But you also lost, my dear Harold and LeShawna!" Chris announces on the walkie-talkies.<br>"If you fall off the mountain, can't go on, or your parachute inflates, you are out of the challenge!"  
>"What! When was that part of the rules?" Bridgette yells back at the radio, with Geoff listening next to her.<br>"Just now! I'm the host here people!" Chris says while crossing his arms.  
>"Man, you guys are so dumb! Jeez, anyway Harold and LeShawna are now out the challenge" Chris says. Duncan then comes on and says, "Hey, for once I didn't cause Harold to lose!...Aww I didn't cause Harold to lose!"<br>"Oooookaaayy, by the way, whoever stole the camera from the confessional is going to pay double for what we bought it! Chris then breaks off.  
>~~<br>"Just because Chris is the host doesn't mean he can call the shots, isn't that part of the producers or directors job!" Heather yells with her hands in the air. She then looks at the different camera.  
>"Hey, this camera is from like the 90's! Can't you guys get something that at least is up to date?"<br>"Um sorry to burst your bubble Heather, but I am now the director and producer!" Chris bellows on the radio.  
>"Then what happened to the original people?"<br>"Uhhhh…" In the background there is muffled yells on the radio.  
>~ffffffffffftttttttttttttttt~<br>"Okay viewers, your first group has been kicked off! Who is going to win? What relationships will ensue? Where is my camera! And where did my new hairdryer go? Find out next time on Total Drama: Life or Death? Chris out!"

*Credits*

In the Top Five:  
>Alejandro and Heather<br>Bridgette and Geoff  
>Duncan and Courtney<br>Gwen and Trent  
>Eva and Ezekiel <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, well welcome back for the second episode of Total Drama: Mount Everest! So last episode Gwen had a mental moment and decided to risk killing Harold and LeShawna for a stupid toy helicopter, luckily, we had put on some parachutes. If we hadn't then we would be sued and lose all our jobs! Though it would be interesting to see them fall on their face….Any who! Let's get back to the drama!" (Chris then skydives to the mountain from their helicopter.)

~Theme Song and Credits play~

Courtney and Duncan are still tugging on each other until they hear Harold and LeShawnas screams.  
>"What was that?" Courtney asks, a little nervous, but not showing it.<br>"I don't know, but if it's Harold I don't care." Duncan shrugs.  
>Courtney then begins crawling over to the edge to look down at the scene below them.<br>Courtney laughs. "They are so dumb! A little billy goat is chasing them, don't they know they just need to put a blanket on its head and it will get confused?"  
>Courtney's hands are on the edge, as she looks down.<br>"You know, you should probably back up from the edge Princess." Duncan says bluntly with his hands in his pocket.  
>"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you, it's not like you're an earth science major or something." Courtney scoffs.<br>"Whatever, if you fall, I'm not saving you." Duncan shrugs and looks away.  
>"Don't worry, I can take care of my-!" Courtney says while turning to face him, but right as she turns, the other hand holding her up slips as the edge breaks.<br>"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screams.  
>'Well this is it, how Courtney dies, off a cliff from this stupid show. I can picture it now, no one, but my parents at my funeral. I don't have anyone else who really cares, Im just going to be a girl on the news for a day and then forgot-.' Courtney thinks to herself as her life flashes before her eyes, until she realizes she isn't falling anymore.<br>"What?" Courtney looks up and sees Duncan holding her arm.  
>"Come on Courtney grab the edge!" Duncan grunts while holding her.<br>Courtney then moves forward and grabs the edge while trying to push herself up from the wall. Duncan pulls her up until they are finally both on the ground. Both are panting and looking at each other to see that the other is okay.  
>"Well, that was close. Next time you should listen to me Courtney….Courtney?" Duncan looks over and sees tears streaming down her face.<br>'O no, why is she crying? I don't do well with people crying, and it's not like Courtney to cry over something like this. I mean I dated her for a year, I would know.' Duncan thinks to himself.  
>"Courtney?" Duncan asks again.<br>She sobs and tries to breathe. "I'm fine; it's nothing, just dirt in my eyes." She lies, while wiping her eyes.  
>"Right Courtney, because there is so much dirt up here." Duncan says sarcastically. They were on a grassysnowy mountain; there is no free dirt or sand up there.  
>"I don't think you are crying over the fall are you? Did you have a vision of your funeral or something?" Duncan tries to joke.<br>Courtney looks over at him, and sees that he was right.  
>'Nice Duncan.' He thinks while closing his eyes for a second.<br>"You're not dead Courtney, so don't worry about it." Duncan tried to shrug off.  
>"I..it's not the fact that I was dead, it was that no one was there." Courtney tells him while trying to control herself.<br>Duncan looks at her, and for a moment he sees the other side of Courtney, the weak Courtney.  
>"You know that's not true, Courtney." He says firmly.<br>"You said yourself you wouldn't save me." She says weakly, while looking at the ground.  
>Moments like these, he wishes he wasn't a delinquent, because deep down he does care about others, and him saying he doesn't care all the time makes others think he is crazy.<br>"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Courtney." He says while looking at her.  
>Courtney looks up and sees he's not faking it or lying.<br>"What?" Courtney says confused and blushing a little.  
>" I mean, come on, I'm not that heartless." Duncan tries to defend himself, while not losing his reputation.<br>Courtney smiles a little and starts to get up; she is still a little dizzy from the adrenaline rush. Duncan holds her arm to help keep her steady.  
>"I'm not letting you fall again, it's too much drama." Duncan explains with a small smirk on his face.<br>"Besides if you fall, I fall too."

Back down the mountain….

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned, but that works too." Gwen says as she picks up the toy helicopter.  
>Trent rolls his eyes and follows her over.<br>"Okay, so can we go now?" Trent asks irritated.  
>"Sure, I can watch Duncan at all times, and get ahead and win. Let's go." Gwen then starts to pass Bridgette and Geoff.<br>"Hey Gwen, did you do that?" Bridgette asks with a little worry on her face.  
>"Yeah, but I didn't mean to push them off the cliff, I just wanted to distract them." Gwen half lied half told the truth.<br>"Okay good, because I didn't think you were that crazy." Bridgette smiled.  
>Trent then looks over at the sky, they are about 2,000 feet up, and so the sunset looks vivid and romantic up there….ROMANTIC! Trent then comes up with an idea, even a little harsh for such a soft guy like him.<br>"Geoff, dude, so have you and Bridgette talked about the… you know… future at all?" Trent whispers, nudging Geoff.  
>"What do you mean? After the show, we were just going to grab a bite to eat and then head to a talk show." Geoff looked at Trent confused.<br>"Well, I'm talking about like, marriage. I mean you guys have been going out for two years now and your 18, so why wait, I mean you guys are meant for each other." Trent suggests.  
>Geoff looks at Bridgette and sees her laughing with Gwen.<br>"You know, I do love her, and I do want to ask, but I thought I should wait a little bit and I don't even have a ring!" Geoff says with disappointment in his voice.  
>"I think you should at least, talk to her about it now, while this sunset is here and you guys are alone. Gwen and I will stay behind you guys and follow you." Trent smiles trying to convince Geoff.<br>'Come on take the bait!'  
>"Your right dude, I will talk to her right now!" Geoff announces and starts walking over to Bridgette and Gwen.<br>"Um, excuse me Gwen, but could I talk to Bridgette real quick?" Geoff asks a little nervous.  
>"Uh, sure." Gwen looks at him, curious to why he looks so uneasy.<br>She walks back to Trent and Trent whispers in her ear.  
>"I just told Geoff to talk to Bridgette about marriage and I'm pretty sure they are going to make out soon, so when they do we will run around them. Okay?"<br>Gwen smirks, "As much as I love Bridgette, that's not a bad idea."  
>They follow and watch the two; Geoff and Bridgette stop walking and look at each other. Bridgette then looks surprised, but then smiles and kisses Geoff, they then to begin to full on make-out.<br>"Okay, go!" Trent whispers to Gwen.  
>They quickly and quietly run around them and keep running until they can't see them anymore.<br>Gwen stops running and laughs, while at the same time trying to catch her breath.  
>Trent smiles and says, "So how was that?"<br>Gwen stands up and nods. "That…..was …good!" She says in between breaths.  
>Trent looks at Gwen and can't remember the last time he made her laugh like this. He missed it. <p>


End file.
